


What Do You Get a God?

by MissNightTigress



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Kind of fluffy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightTigress/pseuds/MissNightTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hated celebrating his birthday, loathed the social convention entirely. Toni, on the other hand, wanted to do something special and went all out. What happened next was interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Get a God?

Burgundy nails tapped against the snowy porcelain coffee mug resting on the dark granite counter of Toni Stark’s Manhattan penthouse. Tired chocolate eyes gazed into the cup of java absentmindedly before a soothing voice echoed through the emptiness.

“What seems to be troubling you, Miss Stark?”

She grumbled, “Nothing. I’m tired.”

“That’s an obvious cover-up. There is a difference between my tired creator and my troubled one. What is bothering you, ma’am?”

There was a miniature lapse of silence before she spoke. “Today is Loki’s birthday,” she whispered.

“So my calendar indicates,” Jarvis retorted with a bit of sass. “From your lack of enthusiasm on the subject, I assume you haven’t the slightest clue at what to get him?”

“He’s a god, Jarvis. What can you get a god when he already has everything?”

“With a riddle such as that, you are a sphinx, Miss.”

Her eyes rolled to the dark brown ceiling as her tongue ran across her pearly whites. “I thought I programmed you to be of service, not a smart ass.”

“Perhaps you should approach his brother with this subject? He has extensive knowledge of Loki. Maybe he’ll know what the god desires?”

Her nails drummed against the mug impatiently as her jaw set. “I already asked him and he said a spell book from Asgard…which just so happens to be what he’s giving him. He’s so difficult. He doesn’t even let me buy him anything when we go out nor does he express much interest in material possessions, so I really have nothing to go off of.”

“Miss, if I may interject?”

“Of course.”

“As much as his presence tests my patience as he constantly bypasses all my security when it comes to you, I’ve observed him. He has lusted after one thing that, according to my readings, he owns and isn’t aware of it.”

“Who’s the sphinx now, Jarv?”

“Your heart, Miss. Might I be so bold as to suggest you present him with the first version of the arc reactor as a symbolic gesture?”

The idea rolled like a ship on massive swells before being consumed. It was perfect. “That’s an idea, but it has to be big. I want to make it a spectacle, show him how much I appreciate his birth…even though it’s a sore subject for him.”

“Miss, I can’t do all the work. This is where I’ll let your creative genius thrive.”

A silence radiated through the apartment as Toni glanced around, her mind already racing with ideas. After several moments of deliberation, her hands clapped together as she spun on the black leather stool, pushing herself away from the counter. “I know exactly what to do. You up for the challenge, Jarv?”

“For you, Miss? Always.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Toni misjudged her tasks for that day over that cup of coffee. She had no idea it’d be so difficult to get Loki out of the penthouse, even with Thor and the others helping. He didn’t want to budge, but rather “mope”… or so he said. The billionaire knew he just wanted to spy on what she was up to. By some miracle, Thor managed to drag him across the living room and out of the Tower, allowing Toni to prepare for her lover’s return.

By the time said preparations were finished, the sun was setting over the bustling Big Apple. The food was whipped up and stored where it would all retain its heat. Candles were lit, dark green petals were placed in a delicate trail. Everything was in place for a perfect birthday evening…or so she hoped. All she could do now was wait, impatiently at that.

“Stark!” a voice called moments after she had taken her position.

A grin formed over her dark red lips as she watched Loki enter the penthouse from Jarvis’s cameras. It was finally time.

The god’s head snapped around as he searched his immediate area for the woman of iron, his head ceasing the movement when forest eyes spotted a similarly colored rose perched on the dark granite counter in the kitchen. He paced towards the object, slender digits caressing it when he finally reached it. His attention then turned to the beige notecard folded in half beside it, taking a moment or two to read it. She observed as he gradually made his way to the trail of dark green rose petals beginning in the middle of the living area, her breath catching as he traced the trail to the rear of the hallway. Before she knew it, he was in the room, staring at the scene before him in awe.

Toni had redecorated their spacious bedroom a bit in his absence. Instead of the black and white décor she was so fond of, he was met with black, gold, and green. Instead of black satin covers, they were gold. She managed to convert the bed into a canopy bed, sheer gold cloth covering the bed completely. She tied back the curtains the fabric made to the bedposts with dark green ribbon. The window curtains were a sheer gold fabric as well, hanging by black fringe from a dark green rod. As Loki glanced around, he saw other splashes of gold and green here and there, but his sights made a beeline straight for the grinning Toni posing in black lingerie, a gold pullover hiding only her sides. “Stark, what is the meaning of all this?” he breathed.

“Happy birthday, my love.”

A small scoff elicited from his throat as he shook his head, black tendrils shaking. “I did not wish to celebrate my day of birth. The way it happened is not particularly favorable to me.”

Toni rolled her eyes before breaking her pose to sit on her knees, keeping her eyes on him. “It is to me. Without that day, you wouldn’t be here.”

He advanced towards her, his hand outstretched. She shuddered when frosty digits cupped her cheek. “You shouldn’t have gone through all this trouble.”

“How else could I show you how much you mean to me despite everything we’ve been through?”

A playful smirk appeared. “Send a, what do you Midgardians call those things? Hallmark cards?”

“Funny, jackass. I’m about to burst with anticipation. Want your presents or not?”

His lips met her jawline, a well-known distraction point for the woman. “I should just let the anticipation build…and build…until you just can’t take it anymore and beg.”

Her back arched involuntarily into him, her dark brown waves cascading down as her fingers dug into his black locks. “Loki, come on. I’m caving and begging early. Please let me show you what I have to offer?”

Green eyes searched hers for any waiver in her steely resolve from sexual activity before he realized she was going to be stubborn. “Fine,” he sighed, flopping beside her on the bed. “You may present to me your offers.”

She sprang from the bed in excitement and waved a finger at the god. “One moment!” she called, dashing into the bathroom. She returned several moments later holding a dark green leash, something causing resistance from behind the bathroom door.

A dark brow raised as Loki propped himself up with his elbows. “What in Hel’s name is that?”

Ignoring him, she bent down to collect the first present. She rotated on her heel and revealed a small black puppy squirming in her arms, a dark green bow tied loosely around his neck.

The god tilted his head as he sat up completely, studying the animal. “Stark?”

“It’s a wolf pup. His mother was domesticated, not to worry. I read the legends and I know how much you love animals, so I thought maybe a little companion around the house wouldn’t be so bad. He’ll keep you company when I’m gone, and when you’re gone he’ll do the same for me. I kinda already named him Fen, short for Fenrir.” The little pup was passed from her arms to his. “Except we’re not training him to kill Odin.”

Loki gave her a warning glance before turning his attention back to the pup, rubbing his head. “This is really sweet, but-”

Toni held up a finger before strutting to the bedside table where a square gold package sat. She returned to her lover and swapped out the puppy for the package, setting Fen on the floor to play. “Open it,” she urged.

Dragging his nails over the paper, he ripped away pieces and unveiled a glass case. Inside was, of course, Toni’s first arc reactor. That one left the god speechless.

Toni leaned down, trying to gauge his reaction. “Loki?”

“You’re…giving me the machine you had to invent to keep you alive?” he managed to stutter.

“Sweetheart, it’s not with a connotation that I’m giving you that. Loki, you’ve done so much for me since your…unexpected arrival. I’d give you my real heart if I could, but I still need that.” Her nail tapped the glass case just then. “This is a symbol of me giving you my heart, not that you didn’t have it already.”

He remained speechless as he tilted his head to her, staring at her incredulously. She took that as an invitation to continue.

“That’s why I redecorated. My bedroom was fit for a queen, sure, but I’m not the only one living here, am I? Now it’s fit for both a queen and king. I want you to feel like you’re at home here, Loki.”

“Natasha,” he asserted firmly, his fingers running along her jawline before one touched her lips to silence her. “You have gone above and beyond with all of this. I do feel at home here, because all I n-need is y-y-…” He was struggling to get it out. Someone wasn’t as in touch with their emotions as others.

She leaned into him and smiled before her lips brushed against his. “All I need is you as well. Are you pleased with my offerings?”

He nodded, kissing her deeply before chuckling. “There is one offer though that I was hoping I’d receive that I haven’t.”

“Oh?” she cooed, her arms snaking around his neck. “And what’s that?”

A firm, chilled hand skimmed her thigh and cupped her buttock. “You as my good little slave for the night.”

Leaving his lap momentarily, she retrieved one final prize from the bedside stand and attached the cuffs to her wrists before returning to her position. “Your wish is my command…Master. Happy birthday.”

With a satisfied growl, Loki’s lips met Toni’s neck, sparking what would turn out to be a promising and eventful night for them.

“I’m beginning to love this cursed Midgardian convention.”


End file.
